Risu (Roast Duck)
Risu (Roast Duck) was a minor characte who first appeared in Chapter 10 of Volume 2 of Dororhedoro. He was a magial clone of [Risu and the first puppet ever seen in the series, used as an introductory to the concept of magic puppets and how they work. He is unable to speak or use magic on his own however he still proved to have his own interests, similar to the real Risu, and proved to be a formidable opponent. Appearance Like his originl counterpart he was one of the tallest characters of the series, Risu has a muscular build similar to Kaiman (Hole inhabitants even believed the real Risu WAS Kaiman with his restored human face), spiky fair hair with black tips at the end. Originally he wore Turkey's old clothes of black pants, fancy dress shoes, a diry white apron and shirt, suspenders and a bolo tie. Later he wears purple/gray work overalls with stakes attached to his chest, arms and legs, identical to the original. Personality Although he could not talk, Roast Duck Risu did have his own personality. He seemed to have a taste for fancy foods as he went to an expensive restaurant while being tailed by the En Family. On the other hand he had the same taste in clothing as the original Risu as he bought the same outfit that the real Risu would use later in the series. He did not seem to mind being followed by the En family up until Ebisu accidentily found the head of the real Risu at which point he becam a vicious individual and attacking them to keep it safe. History Before Creation Risu the Roast Duck, was born out of the En Family's need to discover the truth about the man that Shin saw in Kaimen's head. Shin and En had gone to Turkey for aid and Turkey, using Shins smoke and memories as the base, managed to create a clone of Risu that was made from a Roast Duck recipe. Present With the Risu clone allowed to go free, Shin, Noi, Ebisu and Fujita followed it around in order to gain clues on the man in Kaimens mouth but also hopefully finding a clue about who had turned Kaimen into the lizard he is today. Roast Duck Risu's first stop was at a fancy restaurant. However when the En Family gang questioned a waiter of the restaurant who had worked there for 30 years if Risu was a regular customer, the waiter confirmed that he had never seen the man before in his life. His second stop was to go to a clothing store. Shin notes that its a poor mans store though Noi points out that fashion does not necessarily denote wealth. While the Roast Duck shops, Shin questions an employee about if he knowns him. Unfortunately the employee had only started on the job a week ago. Eventually Risu comes out with the same outfit the original Risu used used back in the day, spikes and all. The Roast Duck that is Risu takes a train heading for his old home, all while Fujita tries to give his opinions on the situation which Shin and Noi both ignore. Finally they arrive at a shabby part of town which, according to Noi, 3rd rate magic users who can barely produce any smoke are forced to live. Once inside the apartment Risu tries to get into his unit though the door is locked which Shin kicks down for him. While Roast Duck Risu sits down on his bed, Shin and Noi go down to question the landlord who provides very little information. Meanwhile back upstairs Ebisu and Fujita try searching the room hoping to make themselves useful by hopefully uncovering any sort of crucial information left in the room. Ebisu would be the one to discover a small wooden box in a hole in the room. Soon after the Roast Duck, knowing the head of his original is inside attacks both Fujita and Ebisu. Despite having no magical ability he is able to over power both. Tearing Ebisu's guts out and beating Fujita senseless all before Shin and Noi could get back upstairs. While Noi took care of Ebisu and Fujita's wounds, Shin confronted the Roast Duck, telling him to be a "Good Little Roast Duck" before blitzing him and punching him in the face, managing to take the box from him. However Roast Duck Risu was not down for the count as he used the spikes on his outfits to try and attack Shin, who caught his hands. The two of them were in a struggle, with Shin clealry overpowering the duck who struggled to maintain his grip. Roast Duck Risu put on a last desperate stand against Shin, headbutting him in order for Shin to let him go, Unfortunately for him, that would prove to be his undoing as Shin, temporarily losing control of himself, punches straight threw the Roast Ducks chest, killing him once and for all. He would use his magic to open the box and Noi's magic to restore the head inside and it is revealed that the thing that Roast Duck Risu was protecting was the real Risu himself. Trivia *He was a Clone of the original Risu] *He did manage to overpower both Fujita and Ebisu easily *En did not recognize him Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Cross-Eyes Category:Magic-User